Thunder, Flames and Kevlar
by Moon Knightress
Summary: When Loki makes an unexpected deal with the Prince of Darkness, only Thor, a reluctant bounty hunter with a fiery attitude and the darkest of the knights can stop the mischievous trickster from turning the world into his own realm of damnation. ( A Marvel/ Post- TKDR Bat and Cat crossover)


**Thunder, Flames and Kevlar**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to DC Comics and Marvel Comics**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

{New York, Manhattan}

The tarnished shafts of twilight reflected off the windows of the skyscrapers, as a ghostly presence brushed through the darkening alleys, pale green eyes observing the mortal decay that blanketed throughout the narrow spaces and the endless melody of the sirens sounding off through the bustling streets. A devilish gleam became infused in his eyes, as he stopped in front of condemned building, broken windows, the stench of stale blood and sprayed painted masterpieces of the restless teenagers who deemed the city's landscape as their canvas. He curved his lips into a deadly scowl, climbing the steps as his black overcoat dragged over the cement. Gingerly he entered through the rotting doorway, his eyes scanning over the shadows as a blood churning smell of death entered his nostrils.

He shifted his hawk like gaze to the corner of the room, and spotted a massive shadow leaning against the wall. A satisfied sneered stretched over his thin lips as he forward with his hands cuffed behind his back. "I take that you don't favor the annoying mortality in this realm, you like to conceal yourself in shadow." He was stepped closer, darkness outline over his cut-stone features. "You have probably heard of the six victorious heroes that stood up against threatening army and defended this city with all their resources and powers. They saved all the mortal flesh from becoming enslaved for my kingdom. Now they are recognized as saviors to this worthless realm of mortals." he continued, stalking near the cracked window. "I've heard that there is another city that shares the same gratitude for their hero. This worthy hero dressed himself as a weak blinded animal called a bat." He snickered. "This mortal is much like the iron knight Anthony Stark except he doesn't glorify his power. He remains to be elusive in the shadows. A dark protector that can be easily destroyed by my magic."

He turned his focus back on the tall figure, clothed in a black cloak. "But you already knew that, didn't you. Of course, you're the collector of these mortal souls. A harvester of death. I want that power. I want to rule these mindless slaves and punish those who defile my authority."

"You desire to grasp the powers of darkness," A slithering voice said, as a folk tongue slid over scaly lips. "You wish to gain control over the bone bags and destroy anyone who opposes your powers. I want the power of hell fire in your finger tips, Loki Odinson, son of Asgard."

Loki curved his lips into a serpentine smile, "Can the powers of hell fire, destroy a god?"

The creature's crimson eyes flared, "The powers of hell fire can destroy any mortal but can only wound or corrupt a immortal. There has only been one that has used this power against my. A unpredictable hunter who travels the crossroads of brimstone and punishes any mortal or demon that spilled innocent blood. He was indestructible but there is one weakness that I have easily mistaken."

Loki's own green eyes lit up, "What?'

"He cares for the worthless mortals." The creature explained, with bitterness. " The reason is because the spirit of vengeance as once a protector of humanity but he was tricked and bought into my realm, chained and tortured until he was transformed by the flames of hate. The man that you will seek is world famous stunt driver named Johnny Blaze. Find a away to corrupt the spirit that flows inside his mortal shell and you will be rewarded. But first I desire the bat of Gotham to taste defeat. You will find him in the shadows. Once you have bounded him with the powers I will bestow upon you, Loki Odinson, I want you collect the soul of the youngest child of the mortal James Gordon. Spill the blood on the pavement and wait for the Rider to come."

Loki released a sly chuckle. "Sounds like a plan," he looked deeply into the crimson eyes staring directly at him. "What weapon do you for the child of Gordon to be destroyed with?"

"I'll let you decide, Loki Odinson." The creature replied, emerging from the shadows, reaching out a bony finger to Loki's chest and pressed hard as a molten flames burned inside the god of mischief. " Just a little increase of your powers. Since your Allfather Odin took most them away from you."

Loki's eyes morphed into pure crimson and his laughter echoed into the musty air.

* * *

{ Transylvania, Romania }

Two days later...

The silent knell of the township chapel bell echoed through the mist looming over the crumbling markers of the old cemetery. A roaring sound of motorcycle vibrated the undisturbed earth as the bright light of the vehicle glowed over the cross headstones. A slender rider dressed in black leather wearing a black helmet as his boot flicked the kickstand out before he dismounted off the saddle. He grasped the iron bars of the entrance gate with his gloved hands and kept still as the chill of the nightly air rushed over his body. He titled his head and listened to the discernible cries wailing in the darkness. Slight discomfort became etched across his concealed face as he felt the pulses of evil lash through the wind. He heard the faint plea of a female voice wafting behind a large headstone. He caught a scent of blood being spilled.

"Help me..."

"Don't you just love the taste of pure innocent blood?" a slithering voice hissed in the shadows. "She was a worthless blood sap anyway." A dark figure was leaning against a headstone, its crimson gaze looking at the rider while its folk like tongue rattled through its teeth. "Come on, you know you want to save her forsaken soul." The creature laughed before melting into darkness. "You're going to fail."

The Rider screamed as his body trembled with anger, underneath the visor of his helmet flaming eyes appeared as his the flesh of his hand started to burn until scorched charred bones held onto the bars making the iron melt into liquid. He stepped through, with a raspy growl bellowing into the air. His eerie gaze of hollow eye sockets became locked onto the dark haired female lying on the moist ground with a gob of blood staining her chest. He growled loudly as hellfire ignited his body and he stepped forward. He pulled off his chain and straightened the links out as a creature became visible to his sight.

"Back to Hell," the Rider bellowed pointing his boney finger at the demon who was licking the blood of the girls throat. "I said..." He charged at the sordid creature and swung his chain high into the air. The demon hissed with anger as the chain wrapped out its frail body and starting to burn its scaly flesh. "You're going back to Hell!"

The demon squealed as it's body dissolved into ash. "No!"

The Rider glowered at the young woman, she was heaving large gulps of air as she skin was starting to turn ghost white. She pressed her hand over her chest. She managed, looking at the biker with glossy eyes. "What are you?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," He said calmly and disregarded his helmet. He tossed it to the ground and crouched down next to her. She looked into his round light hazel eyes and his neatly parted short brown hair that had bangs falling on his temple. He gingerly placed his hand over her drenched forehead and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed and his tender eyes darted open, focused on her faint breathing, then closed again as he stroked his fingers through her curly hair and allowed her to search for peaceful slumber.

"I'm scared," he heard her whimper. Her voice was fading, and eyes dimming and heart beat slowing, he brushed the bangs off her forehead and curled his full lips into an assuring smile. He soothed her in tentative way that she allowed her to drift to safe rest. "I'm not ready to die." he heard her whisper, but her breath was growing faint. "Will you stay with me?" she asked grasping his arm. "I don't want to die... alone."

He nodded and placed his fingers over her eyelids. "Close your eyes." he said with a gentle voice. His eyes scanned over the damage of her trim body. She was covered with bloody scars over her bare skin and gashes on her legs.

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his hand into a fist. He felt the spirit of vengeance edging at his skull.

The Rider slammed his eyes shut, trying to fight the urges of the demon within him. He opened his eyes once more and stared at her lips slowly closing. Then she died. He placed his hand over the wound of her chest and stared into the face of victim who evil could not allow to prevail in this world.

"Rider," a ghostly voice of mockery whispered into the air. "Come and play with us, Rider. We found a perfect little playmate who's just waiting to meet you."

He clenched his gloved hand into a fist, and straightened from the ground. His hazel eyes scanned the unsettling earth as words of blood seeped out of grave. He narrowed his flaming eyes and read the word as a fierce scowl crossed his lips.

"Gotham." he growled, as a screeching sound engulfed his ears. He raised his chin and stared a bat flapping it's wings against the moonlight.

* * *

**{ Chapter 1 }**

**Glimmers of Mortality**

* * *

{ New Mexico }

"Darcy, how many times do I have to remind you that my lap top isn't used for downloading tunes on your Ipod." Jane Foster snarled, shuffling through a pile of papers. "Where's my journal?"

"You mean you lost your picture book," Darcy teased lightly. " Did a SHIELD agent steal it again?"

"Very funny," Jane shot back, frustration was etched on her face. "I don't have time for this, not when he's coming back."

Darcy half-rolled her blue eyes behind her designer glasses, "Your royal Asgardian boyfriend. How long as it been. Six months"

"Long enough," Jane answered in a breathless sigh, looking out at the cloud formations the vans window. Sparks of lightning flickered in the mass of dark ashen as thunder rumbled in the distance. A smile crossed over her delicate lips as she crawled out of the back van, smacked her running shoes into the sand and started running as a surge of energy quaked from beneath her. She raised her chin to the darkening sky and muttered under her breath, "Right on time."

A burst of pure amber light shot down from the sky to the desert sand like a gushing waterfall that disappeared within seconds as bolts of red tinge lightning struck the ground in four corner. Jane stepped back, her heart flip-flopping against the walls of her chest as she blinked as at the tall armored figure standing in the center of the Bifrost circle.

A large and warm smile beamed over the golden breaded face of Thor Odison. He wore his Asgardian armor, and lengthy red cloak billowed in the wind behind as his powerful hammer Mjolnir hung from his belt, Thor's tender deep blue eyes sparkled as he regally walked towards Jane with his opening wide to embrace her. "Dearest Jane," he said warmly. "It has been too long."

Jane's copper-brown lit up as she stepped forward. Her light chestnut strand twirled in the warm breeze as she smiled brightly at him. "It's really you," she whispered. "I was starting to wonder if I would ever see you again." She confessed, looking into his eyes, those powerful stormy eyes that she had long to see for so long. Thor reached out his hand and caressed her cheek with a gentle touch.

"I gave you my word, did I not?" he said moving his hand slowly over her smooth cheek. She laughed and shook her head before enclosing her arms around his broad shoulders and pulling herself tightly against him. Thor pressed his forehead to her head whiling absorbing her beauty close. He curved his smiles into a blissful smile, never wanting this moment to end. "I can always see you, Jane." He whispered against her lips. "I'm always watching over you. Not a day goes by when I desire to told you in my arms."

"I think we finally say we broke the record for lost distance relationships." Jane laughed over his lips, before she arched the balls of her feet and pressed her lips hard over his as her fingers threaded through his long golden strands of hair. Both of their eyes closed as they deepened into a fervid kiss as the rays of the dimming desert sun shone over them as they embrace fully and lovingly into a nourishing kiss.

Thor pulled away and took her hand, lifting it close to her chest, she stared deeply into his eyes as he kissed softly on her knuckles. "We have much to talk about." He said, " I know your teaching in a city called London during the winter months and you still do you research with the Bifrost the desert."

She smiled at this, "Eric is in London. He's now a professor there. I just teach part-time for more funds of my research."

Thor pressed a soft kiss on her lips and broke away, "You've been busy in my absence. I am sorry I desired to arrive to Midgard sooner but there have been issues in Asgard concerning the fate my brother, Loki." He narrowed his eyes down. "He has escaped from the prison and his location is unknown thanks to the counter spell he placed on himself to make become invisible to our watchful eyes."

"Do you think he's back on earth?" Jane questioned.

Thor nodded, "Yes. I fear my dear Jane," He framed his hands over her face. "He has been gotten more powerful since our last battle. He now knows how much I hold you in my heart."

"Don't worry, I'm a tough girl," She teased, wrapping her arms tighter around his thick neck. "Besides I have you to protect me."

"Always, my dear Jane." Thor pressed a gentle kiss on her brow. "Always."

* * *

{Gotham City}

Selina Kyle's dark coffee colored eyes rolled opened and glanced outward at the collection of skyscrapers of down town Gotham as she tensed her lithe body feeling warmth of flesh and blood. His arms clasped to her enclosed against his graven chest. His voice was monotone and soothing to her ear, "It's too early to get out of bed. Blake won't be arriving until three with the duffel bags. "

Selina became content as she burrowed further into him. "Plenty of time." she purred.

Bruce smirked and fondled his hand through her wild mass of curly dark ringlets and kissed her on top of her head. He enclosed his arms tighter around her as she rested on his torso and listened to his heart. "Besides I wouldn't pushing my limits as a billionaire playboy if I didn't sleep in until three."

She lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "You're using that as an excuse just to stay in bed with me. Cocky playboy."

"That's not what you called me last night?" He grinned raising both eyebrows.

"Don't remind me." she felt her stomach churn from last night's intake of vodka shots she drained with Robin Blake. " You're protegé holds his drink well."

"Well we couldn't let you have all the fun." Bruce smiled as he soothed the strands off her bare shoulders as she circled her finger onto his pecks. He then tickled her sensitive spots and listened to her giggle. "So the famous Selina Kyle has a few weak spots..."

Selina smiled and rolled into the crinkled streets as he turned to his side and ran his soft finger tips down her black lace silk slip. "Don't be shy?" she teased stretching her arms over the creamed-cotton pillow before slipping under the covers.

Bruce pulled the covers off her body and crawled over her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You can't hide from me Selina. I know all your tricks of the trade."

She shook her head and smirked at him as she tried to look away from his soft hazel-grey eyes that were scorching with core driven arousing desire. He was sexy wearing only sleep pants that were snugged around his trim waist. His inviting thin lips were enticing to gaze on and without warning he lifted her slip and slid his hands down her rib cage, fingers gripped the sleekness of her flesh.

" So tell me Mr. Wayne what are seeking this morning?" she looked into his penetrating chasms of hazel and grinned devilish tasting his warm lips graze the crease of her breasts and she gasped loudly. "Tell me, playboy?"

Bruce lifted his heated gaze and smirked widely. "I seek the means of filling this woman's dangerous desires, to kiss every fiber of her beautiful body and to enter unknown and heavily guarded territory."

She smiled up at him and became captured by his intense gaze. "That is quite an enticing request, Mr. Wayne. I think we can manage to squeeze one or two and save the final one until later."

Bruce nodded and considered. "Whatever you say, Miss Kyle." He replied and lowered his head. His warm tongue swiped slowly down her creamed- colored freckled skin of her neck and then he kissed her soft and sensuous. He flexed his abdomen as his trim body aligned with her slender frame and dove into a steamy kiss. Selina arched her back off the mattress and made her fleshy breasts ram into the groves of chest as her fingernails dug into his bare shoulders. She paced her pants of breath in between breaks as he offered fierce hunger.

His upper canines tugged her accentuated bottom lip as his tongue feverishly indulged deep inside her mouth. She slipped her hands down the bare muscular planes of his scarred back, fingers brushing over his dark freckles.

Selina trembled as his body heat ignited her core. Air pierced from her lungs as her legs parted to the pressure of his full weight. Sharp thrusts, fervid gasps and beads of sweat covered their bodies. His sweaty palms slid down to frame the curves her hips as she wrapped her knees around his waist and arms over his broad shoulders.

Bruce straighten his body from the bed with her enclosed around his waist tightly not showing any signs of releasing her hold. He kissed her throat and then finally laid a full assault on her plump teardrop shaped lips as they plunged their tongues deeper and then he broke away, gulping for air as he inhaled her. His dusky eyes locked into her misty gaze. "Tonight?" he manged to released as her moist lips crashed over his own.

Selina's hands latched over his cut-stone cheeks and then she pulled away. "Saving the best for last are we handsome?" she breathed in a low tone.

He nodded. "Midnight." he rasped deeply.

She smiled with satisfaction and spoke in a low tone against his ear. "Sounds like plan."


End file.
